Predictable
by Sunrisepainter
Summary: "Yeah, in contrast to other girls it's really easy to look through you." "What do you mean by that?"


Fandom: Naruto

Genre: Romance, One - Shot

Language: English (Translation)

Author: Sunrisepainter

Raiting: K+

Original: s/5868280/1/Vorhersehbar

Summary: _"Yeah, in contrast to other girls it's really easy to look through you." "What do you mean by that?"_

* * *

_Who tells you who to be?  
_

_Who says that you can't be different?  
_

_Who thinks that you not unprecitable?  
_

_But you are. Because you're also only human._

* * *

**Predictable**

_by Sunrisepainter_

* * *

She stroke her hair back while the sweat was all over her face. Breathing hardly she stumbled a bit before glaring at the bored boy on the other side of the battle field.

Although it was just training she had the urge to cut his sheepish smile out of his face.

"What takes you so long, Ino? Are you already too exhausted?"

"Shut up", she groaned, "I will-"

But she couldn't resist any longer. Her legs got weak and before she could say something her face hit the ground.

"Are you okay, Ino?", Shikamarus voice drove through her head. He pulled her back on her feed and looked at her with concern and a trace of guilt visible on his face.

"Sorry for doing so hard on you."

"No, it's fine", she whispered and smiled at her teammate, "how could I ever get better without a hard opponent?"

"But you don't look so healthy. You really should take a break. Maybe we can train tomorrow again", he suggested.

"Ugh, I am a big girl, Shika. You don't have to treat me like a child", she said angrily and pushed his hands away when he was about to support her.

"But Ino...", he raised an eyebrow, but she just waved her arm and walked away. Her teammates watched her go. Sometimes they couldn't understand the way she acted. Ino has always been really harsh, but inside of her heart she was a sweet and caring person. She never would confess it thought. Not even to herself.

When she was sure the boys where out of sigh, Ino leaned against the cold wall of a house and tried to calm herself down a little bit. Carefully she touched her arm and gasped in pain. It was the spot where Shikamaru had hit her with one of his throwing knifes. It was not his intention to hurt her this much. He just expected her to jump and losing control of herself for a moment. But she was so concentrated on her chakra, she didn't see it coming, so it striated her.

She clenched her teeth and ripped the bottom of her old dress to put the drapery around her arm. She didn't want anyone to see that she was wounded. That meant she had to admit that she was too weak to win against a guy she knew for many years now.

"Hey, blondie! What you're doing here?", a familiar voice asked.

She shrieked and turned around to face the person that lurked in the shadow of a building. She had to look twice before she noticed it was Kiba.

"I could've ask you the same", she countered.

"But I was first. So?"

"I can be wherever I want to be", she hissed and crossed her arms. He looked really amused:

"Slow down, barbie, it was just a question. I was only curious."

"Okay, I'm here to calm down myself. Happy? No, if you don't mind, I want to be alone. So just go away!"

Instead of following her demand, he leaned his back beside her against the wall.

"Does it hurt?", he asked and pointed at her arm.  
"No", she snapped and rolled her head to another side. She didn't want to admit that her wound was aching like hell. The last thing she needed was his pity.

"I have the weird suspicion you don't want to talk to me", he grinned mischievously. Suddenly she had the urge to hit him hard into his face, but she restrained herself. For now.

"You're totally right! And now excuse me please, Inuzuka, I am going home."

"Without me?", he wondered and bent a little bit down to her. Firmly she pushed him away and walked across the small street.

"Hey, I was just kidding", he laughed and followed her. Ino didn't answer and fastened her steps. She didn't want to waste one more minute with that jerk. He always was too obtrusively. Too arrogant.

When he noticed that she tried to ignore him, he gripped her wrist and turned her around. Ino cried in pain and taken aback by her sudden reaction he let her go. Unfortunately he had grapped her injured arm and she couldn't help as tears of pain appeared in her eyes.

"I didn't want to hurt you", he apologized, "I'm sorry. I'd for-"

But she cut him off:

"If you want to you can make thousands of excuses, but you'll always be a churl!", she growled and wiped away some tears.

"Says Miss cold – merciless – and – totally – gruff", he taunted. No sign of guilt in his eyes.

"I warn you, Puppyboy! If you ever touch me again or insult me, you'll never have a reason to smirk like that again. I swear!", she hissed and he was sure that she was dead serious.

It seemed like he wanted to add something mean, but instead he run his fingers trough his hair. Afterward it was more messed up than before.

"Bye", he turned his back on her and headed away.

Ino was totally bewildered. Of course he did what she wanted him to do, but she hadn't expected him to give up so easily. Her body moved on its own and for some unknown reason it was now her turn to follow him.

"Hold on for a moment! What are you doing?"

She felt her proud wounded. Until now she had never been ditched by a guy.

"I do what it seems I am doing", he answered coldly, "I walk off. Isn't that what you wanted me to do?"

"Yeah, but...", she looked for a reason to him to stay, but she couldn't found one.

"Okay", she sighed and mumbled, "I am sorry."

"What? I didn't hear you." She almost could hear his huge smirk.

"I am sorry, okay!", she said a little bit louder.

"Maybe there is something in my ear or your voice is a little too small...", he rubbed his ear. She rolled her eyes and whined:

"Ki-hi-ba."

"Okay, I forgive you, maybe you're just in bad mood", he turned around to face her again.

"Gomen", she rolled her eyes.

"So...", he started and crossed his arms behind his head, "what did bother you so much?"

She just shrugged her shoulders and took a little step forward. Kiba followed her. Together they walked through the streets of Konohagakure.

"You can't lie to me, Ino – chan. After all this time I know you too well", he clicked his tongue.

"You think?", she asked without looking at him.

"Yeah", Kiba grinned self-confidently and watched her from the side, "in contrast to other girls it's really easy to look through you.

"What do you mean by that?", the undertone in her voice was threatening. He wasn't impressed by it anymore and only smirked it off.

"I mean it's like I said. Let's take Hinata for example. I know her forever and she's like my little sis. For many she's just the inconspicuous girl. The weak heiress of a powerful family and head over heals for that blond baka."

"But what does it have to do with me? Everyone knows that", Ino said impatiently.

"That's it!", explained Kiba, "because I know another Hinata. The one, who is able to fight. The one, who never gives up and that even would kill to protect her friends. That means she has two sides. Nobody can say what she's doing next. She's unpredictable. Just like Sakura."

He grinned, while Ino just snorted when he mentioned her best foe.

Well, since Sasuke left Konoha both girls stopped arguing and had a relationship that almost could be considered as being friends, but for some reason it didn't please Ino that Kiba tried to compare her to Sakura.

"But you...", pitifully he looked down to her, "you're just so predictable."

Ino felt how the blood in her veins started rushing. Did he meant that she was kind of boring? But it wasn't over yet.

"I mean, you stumble through the world and throw yourself in the arms of every guy you see. It doesn't matter to you, if he has a girlfriend or not. And you act like a diva. You judge people after their cover and when someone tells you the truth about you, you slap him or her."

He tried to sound casual, but she noticed the taunting sparkle in his eyes and it drove her crazy.

He hurt her deep inside her soul with his words. No, she didn't want him to know and she was very surprised about herself that she even cared about it. But instead bursting out crying (how she felt like), she raised her arm and was about to hit him hardly in his face.

But the attempt failed, because she had raised her injured arm. She grimaced in pain and let her arm fall numb to her side.

Kiba watched her action with a cocked eyebrow:

"You should go to the hospital."

"No, it's alright", she told him with clenched teeth. For a while he didn't response and she tried to oppress her pain by walking faster. Then he gave her a side glance that she couldn't classify. However it was neither arrogant nor amused. Rather thoughtfully. They reached the quarter where the flower shop of the Yamankas was.

"By the way: Where is your soul mate?", she asked eventually to break the silence.

"Akamaru?", Kiba cocked an eyebrow, "he has a day off. He was in the mood to relax a little."

"Oh", was all she said.

"Did you ever think to get a pet yourself?", he asked to keep the conversation alive. She shrugged her shoulders:

"My parents would never allow me to. My mother hates every kind of animal."

She sighed. Her mother has always been picky and vain. When Ino was a child it had never been easy for her. Maybe that was the reason why everyone thought she was facile, because she had to learn early that good looks were important.

"Ino?

She shrieked. His expression was completely different than before. He was concerned.

"Are you okay? You seem kind of gloomy."

"It's nothing", she waved aside, "sometimes I have little hassles with my mother."

"Hn", he just made, which was very untypical for him. Somehow it reminded her of Sasuke. And she sighed again. What did doggy boy have to make her thing about all the people she loved but which made her consistently unhappy?

"Kiba – kun", she rooted to the spot and bite her lower lip.

"What is it? Do you want to hit me one more time or why did you add a prefix to my name?", smirking he turned around to her. Hurt she looked at him and he realized that he said something unnecessary. He wondered how Shikamaru and Chouji could live with her constantly changing her mind.

"Gomen, Ino – chan. I didn't mean it", he spoke quickly and smiled apolitically. It seemed to work because she calmed down and looked shyly to the ground. Two things that didn't go together: Ino and shy.

"Do you really think that I'm shallow-brained and obtrusive?", she spoke so quietly that Kiba took a step toward her automatically. He was taken aback by her comment. He had never though she would refer to that subject. Hence he wasn't sure what answer he could give to her. Then he saw how she tried to avoid his gaze painstakingly by clenching her arm nervously. And suddenly he felt sorry for her. He felt bad for what he had said to her earlier. Perhaps he he was at fault here?

After all she proved to him currently that the _was _actually unpredictable.

"You know..." he stated and cleared his throat audibly. Impatiently he sifted from one foot to the other and run his fingers through his hair several times. What should he tell her?

He even had problems talking to Hinata about serious topics, although he did know her for many years now. It was rather Shino's job.

Something wet dropped on the hot pavement. He almost moaned. Great, now she was crying!

He felt not only helpless now, but guilty as well. Did he made a strong girl cry?

Inos head popped up and she looked at him through her wet eyelashes. It seemed like she was ashamed of crying in front of him, but couldn't stop herself from sobbing.

"I know that all of you think that I am just an air-headed and good – looking blond. It's right, sometimes I am a little picky and not very bright, but that doesn't mean everyone can treat me like trash!"

In order to that she stamped her foot furiously. Kiba couldn't do anything else besides starring at her. He had the feeling that she wanted to get that off her chest for a while now and that he was the person who gave her the rest by touching her soft spot.

"But Ino...", he mumbled, "...I never postmarked you as silly..."

"But you think it", she said and scowled at him, "that's even worse!"

She sniffed and suddenly felt really ridiculous and pathetic. Why did just now her feelings take over? Now, when she was weak anyway? Just now? And yet when she was with him.

Ashamed she borrowed her face in her hands and turned around. She just wanted him to leave. So that she could cry in peace. But it didn't seem like he wanted to her a favor. Vice versa.

Suddenly she felt two strong arm around her and a pressure against her back. She froze from the shock and forgot how to breathe for a short moment. In her inside a fight aroused. A part of her wanted to get rid of his presence as fast as possible. Pushing him away and rushing off as far away as she was able to. But another part didn't want him to ever let her go. It frightened her that she actually _enjoyed _this closeness. She felt the comfort of this simple hug and how she calmed down a little. And eventually she just felt limp. She could have slept instantly because of the warm and safe sensation his body brought to her.

Kiba could feel her muscles relaxing and when he was sure she wasn't about to protest he pulled her even closer. He inhaled the fruity scent of her hair which he could sense even stronger than any other person just because of his distinctive olfaction. Normally she wore perfume that he couldn't bear. Perfumed girls always had this apocryphal and importunate scent which made him crumble his nose. But today her smell was more natural.

"I never meant to hurt you", he mumbled. And he was glad that nobody could see them at this moment. It looked a bit strange how they were standing right now. She didn't answer but her breath was unsteady and fast. He put his head on her shoulder to bring his mouth closer to her ear.

"You're not stupid and we're all aware of that. And you're not weak. You might even be stronger than Sakura. You're team should be glad to have someone like you, because you never back down and you're very supporting. You're not like Hinata or Sakura and you know what?", he grinned, "I am really relieved that you're not."

Ino closed her eyes. He had now clue what he was doing to her right now. His warm breath tickled on her skin and let her shiver. His words touched her in a supernatural way, because no one ever told her something sweet like this. Her heart hammered unnatural loudly in her chest and she was sure that she never had never felt such a sensation which overwhelmed her now. It was so new to her, but somehow familiar as well.

She didn't want this moment to end. She didn't want that he let her go and everything go back to normal. She wanted to get lost in this one moment forever and always.

She was almost disappointed when he let go of her. Now as the backup was gone she felt her knees go weak. Similar to the time after she fought Shikamaru. But this time she didn't hit the ground, but was caught securely.

"I guess I better take you to the hospital. You're face feels hot", she heard Kibas voices from miles away and perceived his cold hand on her forehead.

"No, no need to...I'm fine...", she croaked. But he ignored her and lifted her up.

"No...", she tried again but she wasn't able to go on and so he started running.

Through her eyelids she could see his tensed face. She wanted to say something more, but then her head fell aside.

**xXxXxOOxXxXx**

"Tomorrow you'll gonna be alright", Sakura told her blond friend with a smile and closed the tube of ointment. Ino nodded and pulled the cover up to her chin. After she had slept a little, she felt better now. And the pain of her arm was gone.

"You shouldn't over strain yourself, Ino – chan. I know how you are at times, but go easy about your training, okay?" Sakura winked at her once again and left the sick room.

When she was alone Ino sighed and looked out of the only window. The last rays of sun already danced through Konoha and across the golden evening sky.

Her teammates had already been there to check on her. Shikamaru had looked really upset and apologized for a million times, because he had gone so hard on her. And Choji had brought her a big box of chocolate. Ino was touched by their concern, but she professed that her injury wasn't worth the trouble and care. She wasn't able to give account why she had collapsed. Indeed Sakura was right with her advice and Ino resolved to mark her friend's words.

A knock on the door interrupted her thoughts. Before she could say something the door swung open and Kiba put his head into the room. Ino's face lit up. She had never thought that he would show up once again after he brought her here.

"Hey, Kiba – kun", she smiled at him.

"Hello, Ino – chan", he smirked and took a step forward next to her bed. For a moment it was quiet. The only thing to hear was the twittering of the birds on the roof top.

"I wanted to...", they said in unison. They looked at each other and started to laugh.

"You go first", she said.

"No", he shook his head, "ladies first."

Before this could have lead to a conflict, Ino nodded. It was very strange how the atmosphere between them had changed dramatically. It seemed to her like everything was easier and like time would fly. She seriously started to believe that Kiba was not as bothersome as she thought.

"I just wanted to thank you for bringing me here. Even if it was against my will."

She smirked and rolled her eyes. Kiba chuckled.

"Do you at least feel better?", he asked.

"Yes. Sakura takes good care of me", she explained.

"Yeah, yeah, she's lovely", he sighed theatrically and sunk down on the end of the bed. For a moment none of them said a word again. But she almost burst with curiosity:

"So, what did you want to tell me?"

"Hn, actually I wanted to apologize. Oh well, plainly for being so cheeky and forward", he smirked .

"I think we have something in common there", she laughed freely, " and the predictable!"

"Oh really?", he raised an eyebrow and leaned towards her with interest, "tell me in details."

"Oh well", she grinned mischievously, "you always tell bad jokes while you're the only one laughing about them. Furthermore you quickly get angry. You're troublesome, short-tempered, forward, arrogant, rude, cru-"

But she couldn't get any further with her enumeration.

In a flash he closed the last distance between them and put his lips on hers. Ino was so shocked that she even hold breath. Stiff as a poker she said on the bed and did not know how to deal with his kind of situation. Eventually she relaxed and devoted herself to the kiss. As Kiba put his hand on her cheek she closed her eyes.

Breathing hardly they drew away from each other. Ino opened her mouth and closed it right away before her face turned red. Kiba just smirked at her as if just now nothing unusual happened:  
"So? Was this still predictable to you?"  
The blond frowned. Then she took the next best item (which happened to be a daily journal on her bed stand) and slapped him with all her might on the head.

"You jerk", she hissed angrily and her eyes glared.

"What are you doing?", he laughed. Apparently he was not in the least affected by it.

"You...damn...mean...jerk...", with every yelled word she smashed the journal on his head.

Defensively Kiba pulled his hands over his head. But when it still did not seem like she would stop, there was nothing else to do for him as to catch her arms and bend her upper body backwards so that he almost lay on her and once again pressed his lips on hers. Thought this time with a lot more of pressure. He felt how she still shook with anger but she could no longer move.

Soon she also caught on to this and he smirked as he heard her growl in resignation. In the end she wrapped her arms around his neck and intensified the kiss. When they stopped, he didn't move one inch away from her, but instead just pushed away a strand of her blond her and gently smiled at her. Ino could only hold his stare.

"I...", she stammered confused and didn't know what to think anymore.

"Pst", he hushed and kissed her nose, "don't ruin the moment."  
She nodded slowly and timidly returned his smile.

They stayed like this even when the sun was long immersed in the horizon. Silent.

But then Kiba raised from the bed and sheepishly rubbed the back of his head:

"I think I have to go."  
"Please don't", she whispered and reached out for his hand.

"And what should I tell Akamaru when I get home?", he laughed.

She giggled:  
"Just tell him that you decided to be unpredictable for once."

"One can't resist someone like yo", he sighed and laid down next to her while pulling her in his arms. Thankful she moved closer and buried her face in his t-shirt.

One hour later they were found by a totally surprised Sakura, both of them sleeping and holding each other tightly. She only shook her head in amusement and closed the door carefully behind her. They really deserved each other, she thought by herself. Two loyal idiots. She decided to tell Hinata and Tenten immediately about these two lovebirds. She always knew that Ino had a soft spot and even Kiba couldn't fool her with his big mouth and his cool affectation.

**The End**

.


End file.
